


A Zutaraang Holiday Exchange gift by me who cannot title stuff

by RK4



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Gift Exchange, Haircuts, I Think This Is A Drabble, M/M, Modern AU, Multi, This is definitely too short to be a fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:13:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28424523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RK4/pseuds/RK4
Summary: It’s 2020 and Aang, Zuko, and Katara are quarantining together in their shared apartment. Modern AU where Aang (and Zuko) cuts Katara’s hair which has grown way past her liking.
Relationships: Aang/Katara (Avatar), Aang/Katara/Zuko (Avatar), Aang/Zuko (Avatar), Katara/Zuko (Avatar)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 15





	A Zutaraang Holiday Exchange gift by me who cannot title stuff

**Author's Note:**

  * For [greenbucket](https://archiveofourown.org/users/greenbucket/gifts).



> For [greenbucket](https://archiveofourown.org/users/greenbucket) for the Zutaraang Holiday Exchange  
> Prompt(s)/like(s): Magic AU, clothes sharing, hair cutting & brushing, body swap, fluff!  
> Dislike(s): smut
> 
> This is my first fic, and my first attempt at non-non-fiction in a long time. Suffice it to say, I am very rusty with writing, which is why I went with (what I thought) was the simplest prompt. I hope you like it!
> 
> And, thank you, [jaystrifes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaystrifes) and [Philosopher_king](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Philosopher_King) for the beta(s)!
> 
> Oh, also, if you have a good title, please tell me, cuz I CANNOT come up with titles.

“Are you two sure about this?” Katara asks Aang and Zuko as she plops down in front of the makeshift hairdresser’s station in their bedroom, careful to not spill the full glass of wine in her hand. 

Aang nods with a bright smile. Zuko, on the other hand, is busy finishing his drink and belatedly nods in agreement after Aang elbows him in the ribs. 

Part of Katara is aware that letting her partners cut her hair may end in disaster, but she is exceedingly tired of finding more split ends in her hair every day, now almost reaching the middle of her back. Besides, after two glasses of wine, she cannot bring herself to care very much. And Zuko’s fingers working the tangles out of her hair and massaging her scalp feels really, really good. 

“So, I was thinking of an undercut with a layered asymmetrical bob. Do you think you can do that?” Katara asks Aang, giggling a little as she tries to wriggle out of Zuko’s reach, who has now proceeded to try and tickle her.

“Anything you want, m’lady,” Aang says with an exaggerated bow, which makes her giggle even more. “Are you ready?”

“Mmhmm… Zuko, get away from me!” Katara says as she playfully pushes Zuko away, the quick kiss pressed to his lips belying the sternness of her words. “OK, my hair is ready to be pretti-fied, Aang.”

“Katara, your hair is gorgeous and you know it,” Zuko says, stepping away with one last tug of her hair. “Stop fishing for compliments.”

“OK, then make it gorgeous-er,” she quips at Aang, blowing him a kiss. 

Aang steps up to her and gets to work. He starts by securing a black cape around Katara’s neck to keep the hair clippings off of her and spraying her hair with water. He has been cutting Zuko’s hair for months now, so the motions are not unfamiliar to him. He has also spent hours looking at tutorials for this specific haircut, so he knows what he is doing (mostly).

The next hour passes mostly in silence, with Zuko alternating between watching from his perch on the bed and plying an increasingly tipsy Katara with alcohol. Aang even lets Zuko use the clippers for a few passes of the undercut, which Zuko enjoys tremendously. Finally, he is done, and he whips the cape off of Katara with a dramatic flourish.

“Ta-da! Do you like it?”

“I think it looks amazing!” Zuko pipes up, running his palm along the buzzed side of Katara’s head. 

“Shhh… I was asking Katara,” Aang says with mock gravity. 

Katara, for her part, takes her time to look at her new haircut from all angles, but finally, her face breaks out into a radiant smile. 

“I love it, Aang, thank you!” 

“Hey, I helped too, you know,” Zuko pouts, and is rewarded with a kiss from Katara. She follows that up with one for Aang as well, for good measure.

“Thank you for my gorgeous-est hair,” she whispers to both of them later that night, as she drifts off to sleep between the two of them.

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. I was going to make this a Grey’s Anatomy AU where all three of them are doctors, but I couldn’t deal with the unavoidable general angst (haha accidentally spelled angst as AANGST. Thank you autocorrect) that comes with being a healthcare worker during a pandemic, so I abandoned it. I might pursue it if I continue writing fics but phew, I had forgotten how finicky fiction writing can be.  
> 2\. Also, I first thought of letting Aang and Katara cut Zuko’s hair but Katara would doubtless do a perfect job of it and I wanted this one to be funny. And for that, I needed our boys to do the hair cutting. Then I decided to give Aang some practice with haircuts, because I wanted it to be cute-sy and fluffy.. So what I am trying to say is that, this has gone through several iterations in my head!  
> 3\. Anyway, Thank you all for reading, and happy holidays!


End file.
